Piper (Daughter of Tristan) Mclean
by Fangirl-it-out
Summary: All human AU in which Piper's dad is an even bigger star and she doesn't deal with it very well. Lots of sex (f/m, f/f) and drugs. No real pairing


_"Is that her?"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Piper Mclean! You know, Tristan Mclean's daughter?"_

_ "Oh my god, I think it is!"_

_ "Did you hear that she…"_

I hunched my shoulders, trying to block out the whispers and the stares as I hurried to my dorm. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but people looking at you with that mixture of awe and disgust is something you never quite adjust to. Being famous isn't all it cracked up to be.

Well, I'm not actually the one who's famous. My dad is. I just get a sort of reflected fame by association. He's one of the biggest actors in Hollywood and I'm his messed up freak show of a kid. Piper (daughter of Tristan) Mclean.

I stomped into my room, flinging my bag down onto my bed. I had a single room, a Daughter of Tristan perk. There were books and clothes strewn everywhere and it reeked of pot and booze. My dorm was too small to hold a real party but I could get high on my own just as easily. And I did, often.

But today I needed something else. My dad's new movie had come out yesterday and it was all I had heard about all day. I had found out I was failing another class, though I'd been expecting that for a while now, and I had a guidance counselor on my ass about what I was going to after I graduated. I was desperate, spiraling out of control. So I picked up the phone. She answered on the second ring.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I took a deep breath and laughed shakily. She knew I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.

"Are you free to hang out? Like, now?" I tried to control my voice, but I was sure she could hear the panic.

"I'll be over in a sec." she answered, hanging up the phone. I exhaled. I could always count on her.

Not more than five minutes later, there was a knock. I jumped off of my bed, where I had been sitting and staring into the distance, and yanked the door open. There she was, all red hair and paint splatters, looking concerned. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my sort of friend. I invited her inside and shut the door behind her. She took one look at my face and whistled.

"You look wrecked. Do you want to talk, or do you just want to…?" she let her voice trail off and I was thankful once again that she knew me so well. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, my sort of friend and definite fuck buddy. I didn't say anything, just pulled her into a deep kiss that she immediately reciprocated. She twisted her hands into my hair, bring us even closer together. Our tongues battled for dominance for a moment before she broke the kiss and gently pushed me down onto my bed. She got on top of me, tugging my shirt off over my head before kissing me again. I moved my hands over her, feeling all the familiar curves and angles. I didn't love Rachel, but man did I love her body.

Rachel took her mouth off of mine and started sucking on that spot just beneath my jaw that she knew drove me crazy, eliciting a low moan. I knew it was the middle of the day and anyone could be walking by, but I didn't care. I started pulling on her shirt and she got the message whipping it off and throwing it across the room. I undid her bra quickly and started palming her chest. She groaned and went back to sucking on my neck. Usually I love foreplay, but today I just needed a quick release.

I flipped us over so that I was straddling her and started working on her pants. I struggled with the simple button and zipper, my hands shaking almost too hard to work. But I figured it out and they were gone, her underwear quickly following suit. I slipped a finger into her and she threw her head back. I added a second finger and earned myself a satisfied moan, which I took as an invitation to go faster. I started playing with her clit with my thumb, synchronizing the rhythms and making her fist her hands in my sheets. She was most beautiful like this, naked and wanton, completely under my control. I grinned and bent down to place a feather-light kiss between her thighs. Rachel's hips jerked up to meet my mouth, begging for more. I left my thumb but removed all my other fingers, delving my tongue into her instead. I heard her whisper a litany of curses above my head and I chuckled. I reached one of my hands up to massage her breasts again and she grabbed my hair, pushing my face into her folds. I could feel her getting close and I started humming, knowing the vibrations would drive her over the edge. She came loudly into my waiting mouth. I swallowed as best I could and wiped my mouth, sitting up. Rachel was trying to regain control of herself, her breath coming in short pants. I smiled again. Then she pounced.

Rachel moved quickly and within moments I was completely naked. She sucked on one of my breasts and her hand was between my legs and then I was the one who was moaning a little too loud and I couldn't think about anything but that, which was exactly what I wanted in the first place. She pushed one, two, three fingers inside of me and I was writhing underneath her touch. I dragged my nails down her back, leaving scratch marks that would definitely show in the morning. Then suddenly she hitched both of my legs over her shoulders and buried her face between them, her tongue dancing around my core. I gasped and moaned, grinding my hips into her face, desperate for release. She rolled my clit between her fingers and that was it. I fell over the edge, groaning her name as I came. She dropped my legs and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on her lips and I'm sure she could taste herself on mine. Then we collapsed onto the bed, out of breath but sated. I could barely remember why I called her in the first place.

We sat like that for a while, but eventually Rachel got up and started hunting around for her clothes.

"I've got class." She announced. I nodded, still flat on the bed. I could hear the rustling that meant she was getting dressed.

"We still on for Sunday?" I asked.

"Yup." I heard the door open and quickly covered myself.

"See you then." I responded, "And thanks." But the door had already shut. She was gone and my problems were still here.


End file.
